Protagonist (Chronicles)
The protagonist is the player's avatar for experiencing the Japanese Warring States era firsthand and for interacting with select figures of the time period in Samurai Warriors Chronicles. Edit characters use the Chronicles protagonists as the default appearance when opening Edit Mode in Samurai Warriors 4. The first character popularity poll for Sengoku Musou Shoot has the female protagonist at fifth place. Character Creation Beyond choosing a gender, players are limited to changing the clothing, personality and fighting style for their character. A series of six multiple choice questions determines the protagonist's personality: Artistic, Scholar, Clown, Energetic, Warrior, Hero or Serious. Certain personality types enable different abilities in battle such as health recovery, stat boosts, and temporary skill enhancements for the player character. Personalities also determine the compatibility the player will have with different members of the Samurai Warriors cast. Serious heroes and heroines will befriend Yukimura and Aya at a quicker rate while Artistic types can endear Keiji and Okuni faster. Creating these friendships allow the protagonist to wield a different moveset. The revamp allows players to further customize their protagonist's face, hair, and voice. Character Information Character Symbolism The male protagonist's weapon in Chronicles 3 is Daihannya Nagamitsu, a valuable sword once owned by Ashikaga Yoshiteru. It went to various owners after Yoshiteru's death, many of whom were in positions of power like Miyoshi Nagayoshi and Oda Nobunaga. The blade was finally left in the hands of Okudaira Sadamasa whose family kept it safe until the Taishō era. It was named a national treasure in 1951 and is currently displayed in the Tokyo National Museum. Izanagi appears within the male protagonist's rarest weapon. Izanagi is a Japanese deity tied to the Japanese creation myth. Both he and his wife, Izanami, were the last pair of gods to be created within the age of gods. Together with Izanami, they gave birth to several gods and land formations for Japan. Grieving his wife's death after Kagutsuchi, he decided to venture into the dreaded Yomi-no-kuni to see her again. Frightened by the sight of her reanimated corpse, Izanagi made a panicked escape for his life. While his wife bitterly cursed him and his children, Izanagi swore to continue creating life to undo her damage. From him, the moon, heavenly plains, and sea are said to have been created. His name has been speculated to personify invitation, bravery, or masculinity. To match with Izanagi, Izanami appears for the rare weapon of the female protagonist. She shares her husband's origins and gave birth to many of their children. While she was giving birth to Kagutsuchi, she was burned to death by her child's flames. As her spirit wandered into Yomi-no-kuni, her mutilated corpse reanimated itself in a burst of lightning within the realm. Ashamed and humiliated by her husband's reaction, Izanami angrily chased Izanagi away from her eternal dwelling. When her husband escaped, she cursed him and his children to forever suffer death and unhappiness. Retreating back to her new home, her relation with Izanagi was severed and she reigns within Yomi-no-kuni. Aside from overseeing the land of the dead, Izanami is also known as a goddess for the sea, creativity, and guidance. Izanagi and Izanami are known to reign in two opposite realms. Though they are separated, their actions are intertwined with the other's so that life and death can coexist within the world. The gods' relationship with one another may additionally be tied to the sun and moon imagery for the main protagonists. Male heroes are affiliated with the sun while the moon is given to the main heroines. Voice Actors *Hiroshi Kamiya - Hero (Chronicles) *Umeka Shōji - Heroine (Chronicles) *Hiroshi Kamiya, Takahiro Kawachi, Hiroshi Isobe, Hiroshi Okamoto, Ryotaro Okiayu - Hero (2nd) *Hiroshi Kamiya, Katsuyuki Konishi, Takahiro Kawachi, Ryoko Shiraishi, Ryosuke Kanemoto - Hero (3) *Umeka Shōji, Yuuko Nakashima, Mariko Suzuki, Masami Suzuki, Ai Maeda - Heroine (2nd, 3) Gameplay :Please see: Protagonist (Chronicles)/Movesets‎‎ Weapons :See also: Protagonist (Chronicles)/Weapons Customization Samurai Warriors Chronicles Clearing the first scenario act unlocks customization options in the shop. These range from clothing, armor, and color type. Changing into a different outfit requires 500 gold while equipping minor accessories costs 100 per piece. *'Light Clothes' - Clear Act 1. *'Light Accessories' - Clear Act 2. *'Heavy Clothing' - Clear Act 3. *'Heavy Accessories' - Clear Act 4. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters